The hidden love of hermione and Severus
by Allenejeremy2019
Summary: Hermione goes back to teach potions with professor snape but what she does know is that she has to share a common room and bathroom with him will she confess her love to him or will she lock up her feeling


I do not own any of the characters names

Chapter 1

It was the year after the war ended and Snape was healed and back to working as a potion teacher and hermione comes back to teach at Hogwarts after 5 years and I walk into the headmistress office of her saying that I have to share a dormitory with professor Snape and a bathroom oh god the man I been in love with all my life now he will really know that I loved him so as I talk to the headmistress she tells me that I will be helping him with his classes and then I went to see my room and there I saw him his black eyes and his quiet steps that he always had so as go to my room to unpack my things he comes in and said I have a schedule for us so I follow it so I don't get him mad so after I finished i sat down on the sofa in the common room and started to read a book he sits down next to me and we talk and then I get a letter from Ron saying he is coming to visit so I let him come and as Ron shows up I see al, these marks on his neck that I never gave him so I ask him Ron are you cheating on him the. Ron looked at me with those green eyes and he said I had to get laid somehow and I slap him and kick I told him you are a asshole Ron I wasn't ready to make that step yet it's over so then Snape walks in and he grabs me to pull me away and when Ron gets up he is cover with blood and I told him don't you ever come back here again or I'll kill you as Ron leaves Snape let's go of me and starts looking at me but he doesn't want to ask but he see right through me and Snape said to me I would of done the same thing but you are a teacher now so you have to control yourself now this stay between us ok Hermione Granger and as I look at him and said I'm going to bed.

But before I walked into my room I turned around and saw him reading his book so all night long I have been tossing and turning trying to sleep but can't so I leave to go outside of the castle thinking about today and how I was cheated on asking myself will I never find love again I was scared that I will be alone for the rest of my life but I didn't care anymore life isn't fair all the time I have to accept that but then I heard something behind me so I turn and it was Snape he asked me what are you doing here miss Granger so I told him I couldn't sleep because of what happened today Ron told me I am cold hearted and now I think he is right so I sat down and them boom something knocked out Snape and when I took out my wand somebody took it from me and push me on the floor and then he got on top of me it was Ron he pull down my pants and he started to rape me so I stood there screaming and yelling for help then somebody grab Ron by his head and threw him across the lake but I could see his face as I pass out I felt cold hands and there is only one person he has cold hands like that it has to be professor snape but why in the world would he save me from Ron

So the next morning when I woke up I saw snape over my bed making sure that I was alright and I just stare at him then I spoke to him and said why did you save him then he said no women should get rape like that and then he look at me and held my hand as we heard someone coming he let go of my hand and acted like he was sleeping and it was just the headmistress seeing if I was ok and I look at her asking her how I got to the hospital wing al, she said is that your is in this room sleeping in a chair next to you but the only person here was snape but then she told me you may not know this but Professor snape is in love with you he got scared when you were rape by you ex so he rush you to the hospital wing to save your life but he won't show it to you because he is scared but I see the way you look at him hermione and the. I told her I don't know what you are talking about but she told me we'll see in time

So as she leaves I get up from the bed to go to my room and snape helps me walk to our common room and then I told him I need to take a bath so will you excuse me please so I leave the door wide open to see if he looks at me and he takes a quick peek and I get into the tube and I just sit there relaxing wondering if he knows how I feel about him I don't know what I would do if he ever found out about me liking him as a hour pass I grab a towel and walk to my room to get dress and then I sat down on the sofa and snape sit right

next to me so I look at him and asking can I help you with something professor and he looks at me and smiles and said I just making sure you are ok so I looked at him and he gives me something to help me sleep so he help me go to my bed and he left so I took the potion he made me so the next morning I feel someone shake me and it was Severus Snape and so I open my eyes and he said it's time to get ready for class so I jump out of bed Just looking at him and as I go to the bathroom to Brush my teeth and he is just there watching me and then I trip and he catches me in his arms and we look at each other for a moment and then the clock made a noise time for class .

So as I walk to the class room I look into his black eyes and he looks back at me and as the class sit down he tells the class that I am the second teacher for potions so he told me to sit at his desk for today and as I watch him teach I fall more in love with him and then Ginny seen me looking at him so I turn away to look at the paper on the desk and it was my old test from the years I was here then he said out loud that class was dismissed but I didn't really hear it so I start to look at all my papers he had from me when I was in school and then he said I should Of known you would of found your papers but then he locks his classroom door and sits on his desk and ask if I had Feeling for him but when he asked me that I turn bright red and left to my room so he followed me back to my room and he said I didn't get a answer back there so he was quiet for a minute and said I guess that is a yes and I smiled at him so he comes closer to me and then our lips almost touch but somebody knocked on the door so he left so as I go to open the door I saw the headmistress and she just walks in the room and told me to sit down so as I sit down she talks to me about Ron I couldn't look in her eyes while I told here everything that happened that day I felt ashamed that a young man could do that to me then she wrote a letter to the Ministry of magic about Ron's crime so later that day I started to remember the night that I saved professor Snape but nobody knew about it besides me and Harry if Severus ever found out the truth about it I don't know what I would do I certainly don't know what he will say to me I have to hide this secret within my heart as I walk into the great Hall I see Professor Snape so I walk back out throughout the day he's been following me everywhere I go like a security guard that won't go away

So I walk outside to the tree and under is root was a hidden passage so I go through it I know is it was like a house but I heard footsteps behind me I don't know who it was so I yelled stupefied As I come closer to the person I know it is a professor Snape I threw him across the room by accident as I walk closer to him I know is that he was knocked out by the blast he should know not to sneak up on a girl so I kept calling his name Professor Snape wake up professor Snape and then his eyes open and he looked at me so what the hell did you do that for so I told him I thought you were Ron so you asked me what are you doing you don't you know you are not supposed to leave the castle at night those are one the rules and look to him I told him I thought those are only for the students and he smiled well they're not there for us to so as it gets me out of there I walk behind him so he doesn't see me smile so the next morning I go to the class and I started teaching the students were doing a potion to help from get away from death another an hour and 45 minutes I took a class class dismissed go to the great Hall for lunch and well spot to walk out snape walks in the classroom

And he looks at me and said why are you keep running with me every time I'm around I feel like you are a Ignoreing we were in this class together but you are teaching without me I looked at him you should've late and these kids cannot wait for you lunch is a certain time you were late so I start the class how I felt fit you can't be late for class when used to his room quietly waiting for you to come do you even understand what I'm telling Professor Snape it's like you don't care that you teach or not he look at me upset and he went to his room he still there for the rest of the night he may be older than me but it doesn't mean he should be late for his classes I walked his bedroom door right when I was want to knock I walked away I couldn't deal with this with him I knew that we had our moments but I couldn't Face them The way his muscles were the way his eyes look from the touch his hands were gentle but yet I couldn't Face him so I just go to my room and I close the door behind me and went to sleep just thinking about professor snape got my head spinning so I went to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and ask myself what the hell is wrong with me how can I be in love with a man that was my teacher his cold ice is icicle voice his tone his that he talks I knew from the start that he was in the same man that he was

Since we share everything with him I have to try to get along with him so we go to the quidditch game He sits right next to me so I made up a Excuse and I told him I had to go to the bathroom as I got up I went to the bathroom I started thinking about the fight that we had in the classroom so as I go back to my seat looks at me and said are you taking a shower going to the bathroom So I told him not another word about this to anyone then he whispered in my ear you may be smart but I'm older than you to tell you what to do so I got upset and I walked away so I told him why do you care I don't then the headmistress sat behind us watching us argue back-and-forth and we look behind her and she's just there laughing her ass off and Professor Snape looked at her she stop laughing right away she bent down to us and said get a room and snape said what the hell for I looked at her and said there's nothing going on between us and then nothing will ever happen between us and I started saying in my head that it was such a lie One day I'll find out the truth how he feels did the game finish so I went straight to the common room I sat down to read a book

After hours has passed professor Snape finally shows up to do his work but he stood in front of me for a while nut I pretended not to see him and I've kept my eyes on my book So he went to his desk and start working so as I get up to go to my room he walks right in front of me I told him you're in my way please move and then he looked at me and said good night miss Granger As I go into my room and lock it behind me I went to a deep sleep but it wasn't a good sleep at all I kept having nightmares about the night the Ron rape me and I can tell Professor Snape or the headmistress about it then I woke up it was already morning so I just got ready for work and I was waiting in the classroom for the kids then I realize it was Saturday and there's no classes on Saturday so I walk down to the lake and I sat down with my book and then snape came towards me and I had in my head was oh my God he won't leave me alone so he says down next to me and then he said sorry about everything he's done and that he was it idiot for doing what he did to me As I look into his eyes I get lost in them and he just got lost in mine and then I heard someone calling my name so I look up it was the headmistress then she told me can I talk to you for minute so I looked at him and looked at her and I told her of course so I followed her to her office and said so are you still going to Deny the feelings you have for Professor Snape I looked at her and said how do you know how did you figure it out she said well it's obvious the way you to look at each other all the time it's no secretly that you guys like each other but looks like no one has a move I told her that the man is supposed to make the move then the headmistress said it's snape I think you might have to make the move with this man

As I looked at her and said are you crazy and as she looked at me and said if you want to be with this man you need to make the move because he is sky about his feelings toward you so I got up and I went to the common room as they were there sitting down I said Severus can we talk I like them he's OK right when I was about to say something about it I stop and I said I forgive you and walked away then I said in my head oh my God how my supposed to be with this man when I can't even tell him how I feel so i have a few shots of fire whiskey as I stumble to his door and knock on it he opened the door and he looked at me and said what can I help you with and I told him I need to get something off my chest about you and he looked at me with his eyes but this time they were different they had a spark in them so as drunk as I am I told him the truth then he look at me and he sat on his bed just thinking about what I said and I try to kiss him and he pulled away and said not when you are drunk

So he walk me into my room and put me in my bed to sleep it off and as I woke up there was food next to my bed with coffee and he ask do you remember anything from last night and I looked at him I remember getting drunk and that's it so he look at me and said so you don't remember what you said to me and I look at him and said what the hell did I do and he laugh and sat on my bed and he told me everything that I did I couldn't believe it then he put my face to look at him and he said so is it true is that how you really feel for me and he said tell me the truth and I said yes but I just didn't know how to tell you I was scared how you might act then I heard snape say thank god and I look at him and he said I love you since I looked when you step your foot in the door this year I felt like I was going to explode if you didn't feel the same so I looked at him and said we have to go to the great hall for breakfast so let's go and we will talk about it later ok Severus and as I walk out my room I turned around and I said I love you too

As we showed up to the great hall the whole room gets quite all of a sudden so we just walk to our chairs and sit down to eat and the headmistress just looks as me and she told me if she could talk to me later and I said when then she looked at me and said after breakfast so as I finished I start to walk away and Severus follows me and he turns me around and kisses me on my lips and said don't worry we are both teachers so it wouldn't matter if we are seen together as a couple and I kiss him one last time and I walk to the headmistress office and she said come in miss granger and she looked at me and said and what happened between you and Severus so I told her we are together and she smiled as I walked out the room as class starts I walk in the classroom and I said don't mind me I'm just passing through and then Severus looks at me and smiles as I get dress for work I come back out to the classroom and I look at the students as they write I walk over to snape and said give me the test papers so I can help you grade them so he gives me a file of test papers and I go to the office and grade them for Severus

Then the bell rings and as the students Leave i hear someone yelling and it was Ron and Severus looks at me and said go to the room and lock the door so I do as I'm told after a hour and half Severus walks back in and said don't worry about it the the magic law enforcement took him in and I asked what did he want and as he looks at me and he said you and he said Ron will never hurt you again as long as my heart is beating he has no right to see you or hear from you anymore and he walked up to me and hugged me tight and he looked down and kiss me on my lips then I look at Severus and told him he doesn't know how to treat women who care for him

As we walk out the room we go to the three brooms for a butter-beer and we sat down at a booth and just talked and he made me laugh so hard talking about Harry and Ginny as we finished our butter beer he helps me up and we go back to the castle and I go to the common room and he goes to talk to the headmistress about Ron stepping a foot on the grounds again and as he is talking her the headmistress I go to the hospital wing because I wasn't feeling so good so as the nurse does test on me and she told me it was just the flue so I go back to my room and sleep it off and I said I hate being sick so I go to sleep early then I woke up to go to the bathroom and and Severus looks at me and said how are you feeling and I told him I feel like shit and go to the bathroom and back to bed then Severus comes in my room with tea and a small wet towel to put over my forehead and as I fell asleep he kisses me and shut the door

The next morning I was feeling much better and he knocks on the door and I told him I feel much better and as I go to the bathroom I take a shower and I I'm taking a shower I feel someone standing behind me and it was just Severus and he looks at me and kisses me and we go to his bed and do some other stuff and then we fell asleep but as I wake up he was holding tight then the bell rang and we got ready for class and as he walks out I yelled at him to stop because I left a hickey on his neck so I cover it up with make-up as the students walk in the classroom Severus walks out and told me I will be right back and I told the students to sit down and not to talk then I got up and said now you guys must turn to page 249 and make a luck potion and they make it Severus comes back and he looks at the potions that they were doing then everyone finishes it but no one made it right and Severus looks at the quietly and said did any of you read the book as pay attention to miss granger as punishment you all I have to write a 5 page essay on the luck potions due Monday but a kid raise his hands and the boy said but sir it's Friday but Severus looks at him and said 50 points from Ravenclaw and anybody else wants to talk and then the bell rang everybody gets up and Severus says did I tell you guys to get up and said but sir the bell rang and Severus looks at him another 50 points from Ravenclaw and a Detention if I don't get the your essay everyone will get detention for Friday

Then Severus looks at everyone and said now you can go and as the kids leave Severus hold me and said hold on tight and as I close my eyes we end up in Paris on top of the tower and I said so what's your plan and he said a nice restaurant as I look at him and said what kind of restaurant he said the new ones that you have to have a reservation for as we go to the restaurant he said party at two and the lady said name he Severus said Severus Snape in the waitress told us follow me and we got the seat towards the window looking all over Paris it was so beautiful and as we order he said when we get a bottle of red wine and I looked at him and he looked at me I told him I love you he just smiles and says I love you too as we wait for food he gets up and ask me to dance I told him I don't dance and exam he said that's a lie because during the tournament do you dance with a boy Then I said OK I do dance but I don't like to dance then he said come on for me and as he gets up I get up to go to the dance floor and start dancing to a slow song

Then as the song finished he sat back down and the food arrived so we ate and talked and talked and then we pay for the bill and left then we started walking around Paris just talking Holding hands and we stop by fountain and he give me a coin and said make a wish and it will come true so I took coin and said I don't know what to wish for because everything has come true for me then he says wish for the future so I turned around facing him and I made a wish and threw the corn over my head he said was that so hard then we looked at the time and it was late so we head back to the school and throughout the weekend he would take me to places and show me around it was so romantic then Monday came in our first class sat down quietly And he said now everyone turn in the five page essay if you don't have it you have detention on Friday every looked at each other and only one or two kids didn't do it they said the kids and not do the papers you have to tension on Friday afternoon but Mr. French no questions asked now turn to your page 494 and read them and tell me what you put in A healing potion this page will be due on Friday as a reading the book Severus looks at me and says can I talk to you for a minute outside so we both walk outside the classroom he asses me have you spoken to Ginny and I told him no why

And you said because she hasn't showed up for class for week so I looked at him and I told him I will find out don't worry she is probably fine just little sick as we go back to the class the bell rings but no one gets up and then severus looked to them and said you are now dismissed and for the kids who did not turn in the essay detention on Friday afternoon three hours and if you complain about it I'll have you there for more than three hours As the kids leave he looks at me So i look at him and I kiss in the lips and then I leave the classroom as I walk out and bang it to Ginny and look at her and said where have you been you missed class all week last week and she looked at me and start crying and I said come to the classroom we need to you talk she looks at professor Snape I look at him and said give us a minute I need to talk to her as he leaves Ginny looks at me and starts crying again Then she told me what happened between Harry and Ron so I look to her and I'm like is harry alright she said that he's in the hospital Badly beaten by Ron and I ask and where is Ron now she looked at me and said I don't know.

I looked at her and said have you been with Harry all this time and she said yes I Twitter it's OK I'll talk to professor snape about it you have a free pass from me and she leaves Severus comes in He asked what was that all about so I told him what happened and he said that poor girl no wonder she missed class all last week and i told him she needs to get a free pass and he agreed with me then as a month past everything was going good with work and between me and him The one morning I woke up sick to my stomach like I was gonna pass out but I pushed it out the way I still went to work in the middle of a class I passed out cold on the floor and someone ran over ran all over the school looking for Professor Snape and I told him what had happened so he cares me to the hospital way after he dismissed The class and I could hear him in the headmistress talking about what it happened and how they are both worried about me as a nurse comes back she takes my blood and does some sort of test on it so she told Severus to come give me when she's awake

As I wake up in the hospital wing in bed he goes gets the nurse then she asked the headmistress to leave the room as Severus and I are holding hands she looks at us and said miss Granger when was the last time you got your period I told her one month ago and then ask her why she told us well you're gonna have a little snape running around and I passed out and all I could hear was my heart beating twice as fast as normal what was I going to do I can't be pregnant I have a job I'm not even married yet then I open my eyes again and Severus was there looking at me putting my hand in his and he told me everything will be fine I promise you this and the the headmistress comes in and said hermione what is going on and I said Severus will tell you I need told The headmistress that I was in shock and he was right because I am so he told her about the baby and she looked at us happy so he walks away with the headmistress and I talked for quite a few minutes he walks back in and said everything's already planned for us OK my love you are not alone then he leaves to talk to the nurse and I can hear him ask her questions and he ask her if she is pregnant then why the hell did she pass out on the floor then the nurse said She is not eating enough food she's eating for two now not just yourself

Wake up and take the needles out from my arm and I left to my bed and just went to sleep as Severus went to my room and said I will be here for you every step of the way you are not alone anymore you have me and I have you on this baby has a gorgeous mother and a great father nothing can separate us and as I pull him in bed with me I put his arm around me to hold me and as we lay there we fall asleep for the rest of the day and the. At dinner he take me out to eat so I don't have to answer any questions from anybody like teachers that don't mind their business and he hold me and takes to to a restaurant in Hawaii and The restaurant was a buffet And after that we went back to the school and then months past so then we went to the hospital waiting for ultrasound and then we find out the real truth that they were to not just one I looked at him and said this is your fault

He looked at her and said I remember you were all over me not the other way around and she laughed as we leave The hospital wing we saw Harry with Ginny and Harry runs up to me and said when did you get pregnant I told him around the same time that you got send to the hospital and he said that is not funny as Severus holes me harry looks at me and says so Ron is not the father so I turn to him and said nope I will never have a baby with that asshole and then headmistress ask for everybody to go to the great hall and she told everyone about the ball and Severus look at me and I told him Don't even think about it and I told him you know I hate dancing and he just standing there laughing then I told him you tried dancing with two babies in your stomach he's like I can I am a man you're a woman And then Professor Snape saw something so he followed them there were the students and then they they were hiding something from him so he went closer to them and said give me it now and when he had in his hand he looked at it and it was a whiskey bottle and he looked at the students and said where did you get this

Then they him That they got it from one the older students he told them and 50 points taken away from each and everyone of you and then he said do you know what this can do do you do your brain cells you will have detention with me for three hours at the end of the day you will come to my office no later than 3 o'clock if you are late you spent another hour with me I'll be writing to your parents about this and they all got mad and left so I walked over to him and said are you OK babe then he look at me and said can you believe them Bring alcohol in the school did they really think they weren't going to get caught I told him you have alcohol then he said I'm a teacher they are students. We are allowed to have it they are not well actually I'm not but you are and he looked at me and said if you're not drinking then I'm not drinking

Then as he grabs me he and said I don't want you to stress he said don't ever stress about anything during this pregnancy then throughout the week me and Professor Snape have been getting out the detentions left and right it's like the students never learn so by the end of the week on Friday all classes were over I was in the common room reading a book about how to raise a baby then I put the book down and I want to look for my Severus and I couldn't find him anywhere so I went to the headmistress and ask her have you seen Severus and she look at me and said oh hermione he told me he has some business to tend to I thought he would've told you I told her no he didn't so she offend me a cup of tea and ask me to how are you feeling how are the doctor appointments going I looked at her and I told her they're fine as I go to my bedroom and I sleep a little bit and he told me that the staff is having a get together in the great hall do you wanna go with me as I looked at him I told him yes of course I do babe

Then he goes into his closet and he grabbed a big box and this is for you so as I open it he leaves and on the top of the gift was a letter and it said

Dear hermione this beautiful black dress is for you wear it Tonight for me so we can match each other I love you Severus

So I pick up the dress it was so beautiful I put it on right away then he knocks on the door and I open it then he said do you need help with the zipper I look to him yes please as he pulled it us he look at me and whispers in my ear you look very beautiful tonight my love and as we go to the great hall he takes my hand and puts it around his arm and said just breathe and everything will be alright and as we walk out the common room I said wait and then he looks at me and I said I love that black suit you are wearing and he smiles and gives me a kiss and as we walk into the great hall he sits me down at a table and said stay here I will be right back my love I'm gonna get you a plate of food and as he leaves the headmistress comes and sits next to me and said you guys look great together and I'm so glad you guys are happy and I look at him and I said I love him more than I knew in the beginning of the year and she said I have never seen him this happy before he's normal around you

All my years I have known him he has never open up to anyone but he has to you just remember you guys are starting family is going great for the both of you I can see it then he comes back with a plate of food I look at him and said thanks babe then he went to the DJ and requested a song and as I hear the song I started to cry and the headmistress ask what's wrong so I told her this is the first song that time we dancedance to in Paris and then the headmistress said I told you he cares about you then Severus come to me and said let's dance to our song so he walk me and we started dancing and everybody just stop and started looking at us and he said I love you and then the headmistress comes to me after the song finally finished he got on stage grab the microphone I looked at he and said Hermione Granger I have loved you since you put a foot through the door In the beginning of the year I love you I don't know how to tell you how I felt somehow someway you knew you know everything about me now that no one else does so miss granger I have one question for you then he went up to me and got on his knee and everybody was quite and he ask Hermione Granger will you marry me and be my wife and as I look into his eyes he pull out a box from his pocket and it was a diamond ring I looked in his eyes and took a deep breath and said yes

And then he took out the ring and put it on my ring finger and then they play lady in red and he grabs me to dance and kisses me and he told me you are the love of my life and then he said do you like the party I panned for you then I looked at him and said you little shit and I said so This is what you were doing after school and he looked at me and said yup this is for you hermione and then as I look at the time it was turning ten o clock and I look at him and said babe let's go as he helps me get up he said tomorrow is the last day of school and I looked at the stairs and I told him I can't walk on those stairs to the dungeon and he said grab me tight and and close your eyes and he told me to open them and we were already in his room and then he unzip my dress and he walks me to the bathtub and helps me get in and as he washes me I pull him in with his clothes on and he starts to laugh and goes up to me and kisses me so I started to take off his suit and his pants this was the very first time we take a bath together and he goes behind me so I lean on him as he washes my belly after a hour we get out he gets dress real fast then he help me out. And takes me to my bedroom and watches me get dress and then we go to his bed and lay down and as we talk we fall into a deep sleep with his arms around me and as the day goes by we watch all of the students get ready for their ball so I go to the common room with Severus and the headmistress knocks on the door and Severus goes to open it

And she asked to come in And she goes sit on one of the sofa and asked if we wanted to go and help with the students ball I looked at Severus and he said yes abut as soon as hermione is tired we are going back to our bedrooms and she agreed so as I sleep to go get some rest he look at me and said you don't have to dress up for the ball ok my love and I looked at him as i fell asleep in his bed and then I hear a knock on the door and so I walk to the door and open it,it was Harry and I told him come in and he look at and he said wow you are big then I told him what's what happens when you are having twins and he said so are you coming to the ball and then I looked at him yea for a little bit and then Severus walks in and Harry stand up and shakes his hand and he ask so what are you guys having boys or girls and so I told him I don't want to know until they are born and then Harry takes out his wand two cribs appear and he said I brought these cribs for the babies and I look at Harry and hugged him and thank him

He said no Problem and said well I have to get ready Ginny is forcing me to go to the ball with her and Severus and I started laughing and Severus said hey babe what do you want to wear and I told him my clothes are on my bed and he got the clothes and we take a shower together and he helps me get ready and then he said it's time and then he grabs me and moves his wand and then we were already in the great hall and Harry grabs a chair and had me sit down and he said you shouldn't be standing while you are pregnant so Severus helps me sit down and Harry said I'm gonna get you some juice hermione and then he ask Severus do you want one and he said yes and then Harry came back and Severus said where are the juices and then Harry said why does the juice have alcohol in it and then Severus went to the headmistress and told her that the juice has alcohol in it so she took the juice and clean it with a spell and she had snape tase it and then Severus and Harry got me a cup of juice

And I looked at them and said thanks guys and as time pass Severus looks at me and said are you ready to go back to the room and I looked up yes so he goes to Harry and Ginny and ask for them to help him bring me to the common room and then they all looked up and came with him then Harry and Ginny grab me by the arm to walk down the stairs and Severus went to go and get something from the headmistress and then when he came back we were all laughing and talking about when the twins comes and then Severus ask if they want to spend the night with us and Harry ask and where do we sleep and then I spoke up and said in my bed then they look at me and said ok then Severus goes to the bathroom and I can hear the water running and Harry ask what is he doing and I said getting the tub ready for me and him

And as he came out he carried me in his arms and shut the bathroom door and help me get in the tub and as we before I pull hm in again and I push him around the side and started to kiss him then he said wow I told you that you were all over me and I laughed and he kissed me again after 20 minutes he gets out and then helps me get into. My pj and I looked at him babe take it off and he said why what's wrong and I told him they are tight then he goes to his room and grab some new ones and said here try these babe and they said well and I looked at him and I said much better and we walk out and Harry and Ginny ask was there a problem and I said yeah some of my pjs don't fit anymore

Then we all started talking by the time we finished I spoke up and said well if you Excuse me but I'm gonna go to sleep and Severus get said I'm fine babe you can stay and keep talking to Harry and Ginny then he looks at the time and it was 1:30 in the morning and he showed them the room they will be sleeping in and then he came in to the room and help me climb onto the bed and tuck me in and then he went to the other side and his put his arms around me as I fell asleep his kiss him on the head and said I love you forever then the next morning came and when I woke up Severus came through the door and he help me up to get ready and we packed and he ask Ginny to stay here with me and he ask Harry help bring the stuff to his car and Harry looked at him of course so as they go Ginny help me go to the sofa and men come back and Severus and Harry help me to go up the stairs and Severus ask if they needed a ride and Harry looked at me and said sure

So as we headed to the door to say goodbye to all of the students in the great hall and he told everybody to be quiet for a minute while he speaks to one of my students that had a hard time through the year while her boyfriend was in the hospital and still you have pass all of the test I gave her here is a gift to you Ginny come up here and I hate to see you go and she looked at him and said I will visit you professor snape and then for the rest of the class your gifts are so n the table from me and miss granger then I looked at Harry and I told him Harry I'm engaged to Severus he looked at when since when and I told him the day before the ball and he look at Severus and said good so as Ginny comes to me I ask her can you be my maid of honor and then snape pull Harry away and all I see is them hugging after we talked and then Harry said I'm his best man in the wedding and I look at him and said great

As we say goodbye to all the teachers and the headmistress Severus grabs me to walk me to the car and he drives to his house and he said you live around here and Severus hell no then the car starts flying and he put his hand to my belly does touch the dashboard and then as I looked at him then he tell me to close my eyes and he parked the car and got out and help me get out then he opens my eyes and said this is your wedding gift from me and I looked at him and smiled and said thanks babe I love it so Harry and Ginny help Severus bring in the bags there were four rooms and he ask do you guys wanna sleep over they answer fast and said yes

As it get dark Ginny and I go get a wedding dress for me and a dress for her and then Severus call me and ask what are the colors so I told blue and white and then he said I will be you in city hall as we pay for everything Ginny and I came to city hall and then my older brother came and he walk me down to Severus I was so nervous that I felt like that I was going to throw up and as I see Severus in a white suit but his tie was blue the same color as Ginny dress and Harry suit and then my brother said if mom and dad were alive they would be so happy and Severus gave me his arms and as the wedding passes we both say I do

And as the after went Ginny and Harry and Severus and I went to the house and we went to bed as I sleep I wake up around 12 in pain and the Harry and Ginny ran to the room and Severus ran out of the bathroom and ask what wrong and I looked at him and said my water just broke they all ran to the car and put me in it and he was speeding to the hospital and the doctor took me to the room and laid me on the bed and well your water did brake up the way but the baby head isn't close enough we will check on you from time to time to see how far they are and then Severus pulls Harry out of the room and can you go to my house and set up the cribs for me I'll paid and Harry said no I will do it for free and he hugged Severus and said good luck and Severus said thanks as Ginny waits in the waiting room I hold Severus hand then the doctors come in and said we still need to wait a bit longer the after 6 hours past the doctors come in and they said it's time

And as the first baby is born they yelled it's a boy and I look at him and said I wanna name him after Harry Severus and he agreed then he said his name will be Harry Severus Snape and I said yes and then the other baby came out it's a boy and I look at Severus and said Albus Ruben snape and then they went to go and gives the babies clean up and as the babies came back everyone from the wedding is in the waiting room and then I told Severus I want Harry and Ginny to be the godparents and he kiss me and said get out of my head women and I laughed and as I looked at and he said our wedding was on June 14 and there birthday is on June 15 wow so this is our life now and as the doctors walk in they hand us the babies and they showed us how to feed them and give them baths and I was holding Albus Ruben Snape and Severus was holding Harry Severus Snape

As Harry and Ginny walked in we ask them to be the godparents of the babies and they agreed and as they hold the boys Severus just look at me and said you did it you gave me to beautiful boys as days past everyone came to visit me at the hospital and by the end of the week I was home with the baby feeding them and giving them baths and Harry and Ginny were helping me and Severus so we can get some sleep through out the day


End file.
